


Mob Boss Omega

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Louis, Breastfeeding, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, IF MEN WERE TO HAVE CHILDREN THEY'D BE ABLE TO DO ALL THE THINGS WOMEN CAN DO, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sexual Assault, Top Harry, and they're not important dont worry, its like oh they died, like louis breastfeeds ok i think it's cute, mafia, some guy grabs louis when he doesnt want him to, some people die but it's not described, use of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Mafia</strong><br/>"<em>any organized group using extortion and other criminal methods</em>"</p><p>In all definitions, I am in line for the throne. As the son of a mob boss I'm set to inherit everything my father has built up. He's always been set on expanding though and who better to use than his overprotected omega son. That's me in case you're wondering. The crown omega prince of the mob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are the One Dream I Pray Comes True

Being a mobster isn't all about being tough, it's about being smart and tough, being a mobster's bodyguard is about being strictly tough. I was born into the mafia. I've never known anything else. My life has been filled with luxurious ignorance that slowly twisted into a realization of what the family business really was. By the time I realized how illegal it all was I was too far in to really care. As soon as I presented as omega I was shoved into a circle of bodyguards. I was never without them. I was an important bargaining chip. The amount of alpha sons of mafia bosses I'd been offered too was innumerable. My Mum usually put a stop to it, since they were usually more into the females than the males. Two out of my four younger sisters had already been married, one to a beta and one to an alpha, and the other two were just too young. I couldn't even sleep by myself.

 

I rolled over in bed and stared out the window into the night. I had a bodyguard sleeping in the recliner in the corner and two more outside the door, plus a camera pointed at my window. The only way I was getting out was through the front door which would be obviously pretty impossible. I was determined to get out. After I was sure that my bodyguard had fallen asleep in that stupid chair I climbed out of bed and to my window. I edged along out of the sight of the camera and ripped the wires out of the back of the camera. I then proceeded to climb out the window. I hit the ground running, literally, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a ratty old band shirt. I streaked across the lawn and climbed over the fence as quickly as I could before all those bodyguards of mine realized the stunt I was trying to pull. I didn't know where I was going, I was just going. I needed to get away. There's only so long you can spend surrounded by people in a bubble. I didn't want to be in a bubble anymore. I wanted to be free.

 

I was cold and just looking for somewhere to warm up. I was the omega son of a well known mafia boss and I knew I needed to get off the street. The more crowded the place the better. I was starting to wonder if I had made the right choice between certain safety and certain freedom. The pub I tripped into was called the Channery and it was plenty warm. It had next to no people in it. I knew it wasn't the best place to stop, but next to no people meant less people to recognize me. I sat down at a table next to the heater and rubbed my arms. I didn't go up and order any drinks, but one was soon placed in front of me.

"I didn't-"I started to say, but the waitress cut me off.

"He did."I looked up over her finger at this smiling young man with dark brown curls poking out from under a wide brimmed hat. I stared at the glass of whiskey in front of me and wrapped my hand around it downing it in one gulp. He raised his eyebrows at me as I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest. He licked his lips and leaned forward over his table. The black shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned slightly too much, but it was OK somehow. I couldn't look away from the piercing green eyes boring into my brain. He obviously didn't know who I was. I didn't know who he was either, but I desperately wanted to. I flirted with him without words as we stared across the room from each other. He stood, grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and sauntered over to me.

"What are you doing out so late in so little clothing?"He asked in a deep voice that rumbled out of his chest and made me pay attention to him. Usually I would just ignore people who talked to me and it usually wasn't hard with bodyguards surrounding me. I had no wall of people to protect me this time and I wouldn't have wanted them to be there.

"I escaped from my bubble."I stated sitting up and folding my hands together on the table. He sat down at the table with me, across from where I was, never taking those piercing eyes off of me. Now that he was a mere foot and a half from me I could smell his cologne and the definite musk of an alpha. He looked me up and down inching his hand across the table. I tensed as his fingers brushed over my arm when he went to grab my glass.

"I'm going to get us two more, don't go away."I nodded watching him walk to the bar, order two more drinks and walk back.

"So, what's your name?"He asked.

"Louis, yours?" 

"Harry."The waitress seemed rushed when she came back and she placed one drink in front of Harry and the next in front of me, but she managed to spill it all down the front of me in the process.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."She stuttered her eyes widening as the alcohol seeped into my shirt. I sighed and looked around for something to wipe up with. Harry was handing me napkins and glaring at the waitress.

"What do you say we get out of here?"Harry asked and I nodded letting him lead me away. He took me to this car and got me another shirt, a Pink Floyd band shirt to be exact. I switched out shirts.

"So I guess by the look on your face this is goodbye."He said and I nodded.

"Good bye Harry." 

"See you, Louis."I shook my head.

"I doubt it."I muttered as I walked quickly away. When I got back home I climbed over the fence and up into my room. I collapsed into bed exhausted. I was hoping to never have to get up.

 

I was awoken by my sisters jumping on me.

"Get up! Get up! It's time for breakfast!"They chanted as I groaned and rolled over to tickle them.

"Get up for breakfast!"I sang as they giggled under my skillful tickling.

"Come on girls! Louis!"Mum called and we all rushed out of bed. I plodded slowly down the staircase rubbing my eyes, but I was thankful for the distance the long table put between my father and I. He stared me up and down.

"Where did you get that shirt?"He asked and I looked down realizing I still had Harry's shirt on, which I virtually swam in.

"I bought it last week, with cash."I said quickly and his eyes narrowed.

"If you let an alpha knot you-" 

"I didn't, I'm still a virgin."I defended quickly and Mum looked up at Dad.

"What's a virgin?"Daisy asked.

"I am."I said gulping back some orange juice."Although, I would like to not be." 

"Louis."Mum hissed."Stop it this instant."I ate my toast in silence staring coldly back at my father who was openly shooting daggers through the air at me with his eyes.

"An associate is coming, he's bringing his son. Be ready in an hour and wear something nice."That's how I knew this son was an alpha. He never told me specifically to dress nice unless it was an alpha.

"Another potential marriage alliance, how exciting."I said sarcastically clearing my plate from the table, kissing my mother on the cheek and walking up the stairs.

 

I slouched down on the couch as we waited for this associate to arrive. Mum's heels clicked across the tile of the kitchen as she brought in trays of food for our guests. She smoothed at her dress, which she looked beautiful in, and frowned at me.

"Sit up Lou, you'll wrinkle your jacket."I sat up slowly pulling at the jacket Dad had made me put on. The doorbell rang.

"Daisy, Phoebe!"Mum called as we all gathered to greet our guests. Dad opened the door and in walked a middle aged man who shook my father's hand vigorously. It wasn't him that I was focused on however, it was his son who I was staring at. My eyes widened as his eyes met mine. He smirked and extended his hand towards mine. I went to shake it, but he caught my hand raising it to his lips. After pressing a kiss to the back of my hand he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name's Harry." 

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm Louis."I spat off almost robotically as it sank in that I had openly flirted with the son of my father's new potential partner in a bar at 2:00AM. I had his shirt and I had acted so boldly. I thought he must've thought I was an idiot for leaving the house at such an hour with no protection. They discussed business stuff while Harry eye flirted with me again, or at least tried to. I made as little eye contact as possible. I was trying so hard to make it seem like I was a lot more demure than I actually was. His brow furrowed in confusion at how I was acting. His eyes were no longer undressing me mentally, but asking why I was being the way I was. I looked at him, hoping to convey what my father expected of me and all my life was made out of. He seemed to get it because his gaze softened into one that told me he went through it too. My Mum was smiling knowingly from her place in the chair beside my father. She could see what we were doing, even if my father was an oblivious tree stump when it came to this. I honestly don't know how he got my mother in the first place.

"I have to use your facilities."Harry declared and Mum looked at me.

"Louis, why don't you show him the way?"I nodded taking him to the washroom, but he pulled me into the closet with him instead.

 

"What are you doing?"I hissed as my body was suddenly pressed flush against his. His hand was a little too close to my ass for my comfort and I really didn't think my father would approve of me rubbing crotches with a guy I just met. He reached up and turned on the little light above us. I could see his grin now and I pursed my lips.

"What are you doing?"I asked and he shrugged.

"I like you, you like me, I think we should kiss."He bent his head down to do so, but I pushed his face away.

"No, I can't, my father."I protested pushing away from him and out of the closet.

"I thought you liked me?"Harry asked sounding slightly hurt.

"We met yesterday; I'm not going to snog you in a broom closet."I replied pulling at that stupid jacket and he pouted."My father will probably offer me up anyway so just wait until then alright."I pressed my palms against his cheeks pulled his head down and kissed his forehead.

"That's it?" 

"That's it."I walked back to the living room with him in tow. My father was looking me dead in the eye when I got back.

"Someone just told me that the security camera near your window is out. It looks like someone ripped the wires out of it."I shrugged.

"Wasn't me."He almost growled at me and I physically felt Harry move closer to me.

"I'm increasing your security detail." 

"No, Dad please!"I begged, but he was the typical boss. He had made up his mind and there was no changing it.

"That's final."I looked at the ground and tried not to cry. All I wanted was to be free and all he ever did was put me in a smaller cage.

 

I sat at a restaurant with my friends, Liam, Niall and Zayn. It may look like I was alone with them, but I had bodyguards on all sides. They were all pretty sympathetic towards me. I hated being surrounded the way I was.

"How's the search for a mate going?"Zayn asked. My friends were all already mated, Liam and Niall to each other and Zayn to his high school sweetheart.

"It's going as it always has."I mumbled shoving more pasta into my mouth. Liam frowned and I could tell Niall was rubbing his knee under the table.

"You can't give up Lou, a mate is really your only way out."Niall whispered and I sighed.

"I don't know Niall. What if I mate to someone who wants to keep me safe as well."The thought had clearly never crossed his mind by his reaction of sitting back flabbergasted, but it was a thought that kept me up at night. What was I supposed to do if I mated with a mob boss' son and he kept me under just as much surveillance. I was convinced I'd lose my mind.

"I heard you guys are expanding?"Liam asked and I nodded.

"Had him come for a meeting yesterday." 

"I also heard he has an alpha son."I nodded.

"He's cute, I'm definitely interested."Niall rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"So, are you going out with him or what?"I shrugged, I honestly didn't know. I soon would though.

 

When I was being walked to the car by the five bodyguards that followed me around I saw him. There he was, leaning against the hood of his car waiting for me.

"Fancy meeting you here?"He said and I scoffed.

"Almost like someone told you where I would be."I gasped sarcastically. He chuckled and walked towards me.

"Want to come for a ride?"I nodded so fast I'm surprised I didn't pull a muscle in my neck. He grabbed my hand as the security detail I had following me piled into the van to follow us. I got in the passenger side and sighed at the cozy feeling of the leather seats. He began to drive and I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being without my security for the brief time I had it.

"So, you hate them don't you?"I jerked to attention at the question.

"Hate who?" 

"Your security."I rolled my eyes.

"I hate them more now than in the beginning, but I don't really hate them. I hate what they do, but it's their job. I more dislike my father for putting me through this."Harry nodded licking his lips thoughtfully.

"You want to lose them?" 

"God, yes."I groaned thinking he meant just get rid of my security altogether.

"I can do that."The car revved and I looked at him."Hold on sunshine."He laughed as he sped through traffic and weaves between lanes. Soon, the van filled with people meant to be protecting me was long gone.

 

I didn't know where we were going. Harry just kept driving. Until we got to this beach that was basically deserted. He pulled a blanket out of his trunk and laid in out in the sand. I sat beside him on it.

"My Dad is going to murder me."I said and Harry looked at me.

"Is he really going to be that mad?" 

"I ran off with an alpha. The first thing he's going to ask is did you sleep with him."Harry's brow furrowed in thought.

"Why would he be worried about that? You know as well as I do that knotting is a very serious thing."I scoffed.

"I just want out of his hellhole and he knows it. He assumes that I'd do anything to do it, including knotting with an alpha. Once I'm not a virgin I'm useless to him as a bargaining chip."Harry looked out at the water.

"I know how that is."He sighed."I'm his top bargaining chip too. The amount of omegas I've been shoved at is disgusting."I looked at him.

"Me too, but alphas of course. My younger sisters have already been married off. I'm next according to Dad."Harry picked up a handful of sand letting it run through his fingers.

"Do you think you'll be offered up for me?"He asked.

"Do you think you'll be offered up for me?"I retorted and he nodded.

"Then yes, yes I do." 

"Do you want to mate with me this time?"He asked, his voice suddenly slightly higher. I turned, wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine for a quick, chaste kiss.

"What does that tell you?"I whispered and he chuckled.

"Yes." 

"If my Dad offers me up, will you say yes?"I asked Harry and he nodded.

"I'll say yes."He leaned forward to kiss me again and I let him. I toppled over backwards and he crawled over me.

"I've only known you for two days!"I exclaimed as he settled between my legs, hovering over me.

"We're going to be engaged anyway."He replied leaning down to kiss the tip of my nose.

"I'm going to have sand in my hair."I pouted and he laughed. We spent hours at that beach, talking and kissing some more, as I had found out it was quite enjoyable. I didn't look forward to going home and having to explain to my father that I had spent all day at the beach with an alpha.

 

He roared when I got home.

"Where were you?"He yelled."That alpha did something to you didn't he?" 

"Are you alright? He didn't make you do anything right?"Mum asked smoothing her hands over my hair and face.

"I'm fine Mum."She threw her arms around me hugging me tightly and pulling away to kiss my forehead.

"We were worried when you didn't answer your phone." 

"It died."I replied."We went to the beach and we didn't do anything. We just talked."That was only half the truth, but they didn't need to know the other half. They didn't need to know that I'd just spent four hours with an alpha's tongue down my throat. The snogging was glorious though.

"You can't just lose your guards! They're there for a reason!"Dad yelled.

"For what reason! So you'll feel safe? So I'll feel safe?"I yelled."I don't feel safe I feel suffocated!"His face was calm, but his eyes were on fire.

"What do you want Louis? Do you want freedom? You have it, your guards just have to come."I almost screamed out of frustration.

"The guards are what take away my freedom. Can't you see? All I want is to be with Harry and be free."I didn't meant to say be with Harry. It just slipped out.

"Well, his father has gone home with my marriage proposal. We should have an answer by tomorrow. Then we'll see about your precious freedom."I almost skipped up to my room.

 

"He said no."My father told me the next day during breakfast. At first I thought it was a sick joke, but then I saw my mother's face. She looked so sad.

"No, no he said."I managed to get out before my eyes welled with tears.

"Oh honey, it's OK."Mum said pulling me into her arms. I tried to push away, but I needed my Mum's love at that point. I had let myself get my hopes up. I had let myself believe that he loved me. I shouldn't have. He had said he wanted to mate with me. He had said that he'd say yes. I wanted him to say yes. I wanted to say yes. It hurt that he hadn't. It hurt that the first person who seemed to understand me and what it felt like to be me had flat out rejected me. I cried quietly into Mum's sweater.

"There's always next time."Dad said and Mum shushed him.

"Don't, not now."She hissed at him."Our son is hurt." 

"He wouldn't be hurt if he'd just stayed away from him." 

"He pursued me! He wanted me! How could he say no?"I screamed through my tear covered face. I ripped myself away from my Mum and ran up to my room to mourn the loss of what I had thought would be a relationship to last the rest of my life.

 

I holed myself up in my room for two weeks crying and eating ice cream while I watched shitty daytime telly. I knew how dumb I looked and how dumb I sounded. I was crying over a rejected relationship proposal for a guy I had barely known for three days. We had meshed so well, I really thought we would be together. The twins came in to see me a lot. I mostly thought it was for the ice cream, but it was nice to have people. I spooned the chocolate ice cream out of the container and into my and each twin's mouth careful as to not stain the sheets.

"Why are you so sad Louis?"Phoebe asked and I smiled down at her.

"I'm not sad, I'm just a little upset." 

"Two weeks is too long to be upset."Daisy sighed. I knew she was right. I knew I should get up and eat a proper meal, but I didn't want to.

"That alpha was by two days ago begging to see you."Daisy told me."He looked really upset when Dad chased him away."That's what drove me out of bed. The anger of him having the nerve to come to my house after breaking me like that. I wanted to kill him. I could kill him, but I couldn't kill him. I was just angry. I was going to find him and tell him just how angry I was.

 

I found his car and resisted the urge to key it so deep into the paint it would leave a dent. I might have to get one of the boys to smash in his windshield though. No one got away with breaking the mob boss' son. I found the front desk and asked where the Styles were staying. The girl's hands shook as she told me the room. Everyone knew who I was. Apparently I was scarier without the circle of protectors. I slowly made my way to his floor. I knocked on the hotel door and he opened it.

"Louis?"He questioned and before he could get out another word I raised my hand and slapped him with a deafening crack.

"You told me you'd say yes."I hissed. He looked stunned as he rubbed his cheek."You promised me! You fucking promised you'd get me out of there and then you fucking say no!"I poked at his chest driving him back into his room. He took a step back with every poke and he tried to talk to me several times. I just wouldn't let him.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe I let your dirty paws roam over me like I did! I wish I could wash the feeling of you touching me away! Your lying lips never deserved to touch mine you dirty, nasty, lying bastard!"I was almost screaming by this point.

"Louis, shut up for ten minutes and let me get a word in edgewise!"Harry bellowed over my little tantrum. My mouth snapped shut and I deflated instantly under his alpha command.

"I am not a lying bastard I said yes! You were the one who broke me, or at least I thought you were."His eyebrows formed his worrying scowl again. It seemed to be his most popular face.

"Dad told me you'd said no."I whispered and he shook his head.

"No, I said yes." 

"He lied."I whispered almost bursting into sobs. Harry pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back. I really don't know how we ended up sitting on the bed with me in his lap. That's just how it ended.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." 

"It's fine, it was actually kind of sexy to see you so fired up."I giggled.

"You think I'm hot when I'm angry?"I asked.

"I think you're hot all the time, but yes."He replied. I sighed pulling myself off his lap.

"I have to talk to my Dad."Harry caught my hand.

"Are you going to come back?"He asked and I nodded.

"I'm going to tell him that I want to mate with you and that he can't stop me."Harry jerked me closer to him capturing my lips with his. This kiss was slightly more aggressive, like he wanted to claim me before I went back home. His lips trailed down my neck nipping at the bond spot.

"Calm down Styles."I laughed as he pulled away, having left little red marks all over where his teeth marks would be soon enough."I'll come back, are you satisfied?"He nodded surveying the marks he'd left.

"Your Dad is going to be so mad when he sees those."I pulled the collar of my shirt back over my shoulder and shook my head.

"That's why he's not going to see them." 

"I did all that work and no one is going to see them?"He asked disappointedly.

"You've seen them and I've seen them. Does anyone else really need to see?"He grumbled.

"Only the whole world." 

"Possessiveness is not a good way to start this off."He pulled my shirt down again spreading his mouth over the bond spot and biting down just hard enough to leave teeth marks and not break the skin. I tilted my head back as he did and enjoyed the feeling of his mouth on my neck.

"I really have to go!"I laughed as he blew a raspberry on my neck.

"OK, fine."He pulled my shirt up again and kissed my cheek before letting me go. I got back home in record time, but not quick enough for my Dad to not notice I had gone out without my guards.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you that you need to have your guards with you! It's dangerous without them!"Dad yelled, his face puffing up and turning red.

"You lied to me."I said calmly and Mum's brow furrowed."I went to Harry's room today to rip him apart for refusing our proposal when he had told me he wouldn't. He told me he said yes and that he thought I'd said no."I stared my father down as he deflated into his armchair.

"I didn't think he was good for you."He sighed. I felt my face heat up.

"All my life you've been telling me what to do. I show interest in someone and you immediately shoot me down. You find some way to keep me in your bubble! You can't control me forever Dad! I want to be with him."I ranted.

"You don't even know him!" 

"Oh, because that's stopped you before!"I screamed back at him. That's when he caught sight of Harry's marking job on my neck.

"What did he do?"My father hissed through gritted teeth.

"None of your concern. I'm 22 fucking years old and I'm not a child!"I stomped up to my room, packed some things and set off to walk back to Harry's room. I should've just locked myself in my room.

 

It was dark outside and the flickering streetlights did little to illuminate the path I was trying to walk. This guy came out of nowhere and started calling after me.

"What are you doing out so late?"He asked coming up behind me.

"None of your business, please leave me alone."I tried to keep walking, but he kept following me.

"You're too cute to be by yourself. Where's your mate? Do you not have one? A pretty omega like you should have one."I curled away from him and looked desperately around for help. There was no one around that I could see.

"Please, don't."I quietly begged and the man grabbed a handful of my ass. I yelped and he chuckled.

"A pretty omega like you should've thought twice before coming out this late at night."He hissed into my ear. A gunshot rang through the air.

"Get away from him!"A familiar voice bellowed. I looked up to see Harry with a gun pointed at my attacker's head.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?"The man asked jokingly not letting go of me or lifting his hand off my ass.

"Yes."Came Harry's simple answer. Maybe it was the tone of his voice or the reality of the gun being pointed at him setting in, but his grip loosened. I pushed away from him and ran towards Harry. As soon as I was under his free arm he bent to kiss my forehead.

"You alright?"He asked never lowering the gun.

"I'm fine." 

"Good."My assailant tried to slip away, but Harry was having none of that."Stop or I will turn you into Swiss fucking cheese."He growled and the man stopped."Turn around and get on your knees."I knew what this was, I'd seen it before. Mob executions haven't changed much. Harry walked forward calmly and pressed the barrel of the gun against his forehead.

"Please don't kill me, I didn't know he was yours."The man pleaded, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Harry and I, Harry more than me, had been raised in a world where people had to die. It didn't matter how much they begged. Once the order was out they were dead men walking. Harry had given out the order.

"Babe, we don't need a murder investigation right now."I whispered in his ear petting his hair.

"He tried to hurt you."Harry growled pressing the barrel further into the skin on the man's sweat covered forehead."No one hurts you."I kissed along his shoulder standing behind me.

"Just break his arm. It'll teach him to touch omegas that aren't his."I whispered. Harry withdrew the gun from his forehead, but as quick as the man was gasping with relief Harry had the barrel of the gun grasped in his hand. He reeled back and smashed the butt end of the gun into the man's cheek. The force of it knocked him in his stomach. He pulled the man's arm out onto the pavement and whispered something in his ear before covering his mouth and stomping on his wrist which broke with a deafening crack. He left the man sobbing on the sidewalk walking back towards me as he shoved the gun into the waistband of his trousers. He threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go baby."He cooed kissing my cheek. It was amazing to me how fast he could switch from the cold, cruel mob boss he had grown to become and the warm, kind hearted Harry I loved. I knew that what Harry had done to my attacker would make my Dad trust him. An alpha willing to execute a man on the street corner because he was harassing me and grabbed me was good in my father's books. I went with him to his hotel room before asking how he'd known I was out.

"Your Dad called and said you were on your way over. When you didn't show in a few minutes I got worried."Was his simple explanation. It worked for me. For some reason watching Harry beat up and threaten to actually murder a man for me had made me very happy. I spent the rest of the night laying on his chest with my one leg hooked around his as we watched shitty cable in bed. It was exactly the relaxing situation I needed to calm down after all that had happened that day.

 

I dropped quite easily and willingly into the role of mob boss' omega. My Dad accepted Harry after he heard about what he'd done to the would be rapist who attacked me. They gave us their blessing and I was moved into the Styles house a month later. The two hour drive, 123 kilometres, that separated me from my family wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I settled in right quick. Harry told me that I looked fine as hell standing behind his chair which was next to his father's. His mother would stand behind his father. We were good mob wives like that. I watched people beg on their knees for forgiveness from debt and money to pay for something. I would bend to Harry's ear and whisper what I thought of them into it. He almost always listened to me. The only problem was the lack of a bond mark on my neck. My parents had gotten me these strips to hold back my heat and provide birth control. I had them removed as soon as I moved in with Harry. He really made me do it. He found them one day while we were cuddling, the visible strips under my arm where a sin to him. The doctor said it could take awhile for the drugs to wear off and for Harry, who wanted us to have a houseful of children, that was disheartening news.

"It'll be fine."I assured him."We haven't even had sex yet."He sighed laying back in our bed.

"I really want to have kids with you Lou." 

"I know baby."I kissed the end of his nose crawling up his body. We waited another month for my heat to come. I wasn't sure I was looking forward to it, but I knew it had to happen. Harry eagerly anticipated it. It came when I least expected it.

 

I woke up slightly hot and mostly bothered by the morning wood preventing me from falling back asleep. I got up, took a piss and read Harry's note that stated he was on business and wouldn't be back until that night. It didn't worry me too much. I set about the house in my bathrobe, but even that was too hot. I put up with it to not scare anyone that might walk in from the adjoining house to our little apartment. The morning wood had returned by the time I got out to make breakfast. That's when I knew it wasn't morning wood. It was heat and I knew I had maybe a half an hour before I would descend into total delirium. I found my one and only dildo buried in my suitcase and tried to call Harry.

"Hey babe, this is important, could you maybe come home."I explained as I lined the dildo up with me and pushed it into me. I moaned into the phone."I hope only you heard that, I'm in heat."I hung up then and began to ride the toy buried in my ass. I grasped my thighs and whined. My body knew that I had an alpha now and it was not satisfied with the artificial dick I had, it wanted the real deal. I rode it out until I hit the end. I orgasmed with a choked whine of Harry's name and collapsed on my stomach, on the bed, exhausted. I just wanted to sleep.

 

I was awoken by warm kisses on my neck and the familiar smell of cologne surrounding me.

"Harry."I moaned and he chuckled in return.

"How are you doing love?"His mere presence was calming down my over active sex drive that was the plague of omega heats.

"I'd do better with your dick up my ass."He kissed down my spine licking over the curve of it down to my ass. He placed his hands on my ass and seemed to stare at it for a few minutes. I felt the silicone doppelgänger slide out of me and I whined as the need to be filled took over again.

"Calm down babe."He cooed spreading my ass cheeks apart and licking up the slick that was leaking out of me. His mere presence seemed to make my slick production go into overdrive as well. My grip on the sheets tightened as his tongue poked teasingly into my hole.

"F-fuck, Harry."I whined and I really would've enjoyed it more if it hadn't of been for the screaming need for his knot to bury itself in me, but I let him do it anyway. He delved his tongue deeper into me and I lost it. I was a sweating mess that was letting inhuman sounds out of his mouth. I could feel the heat coiling in my belly as my body prepared for a release brought down on me by Harry's tongue licking me out. I felt it about to happen and I whined.

"Harry, cum."I managed to get out before I was spurting all over our sheets with a muffling groan into the pillow. I arched my back up shoving my ass into his face.

"My God, do I ever love your ass."Harry mumbled kissing over my plump ass cheeks before crawling over me and lining up with my hole."What do you want?"He whispered sucking gently on the skin under my ear.

"Fuck me, please."With that he pushed into me. His lips never left my neck as he thrust into me. Ever time was like a new experience of pleasure.

"Harry, oh."I moaned as he found my prostate. It was a relentless storm of pleasure.

"Every inch of you tastes delicious and feels incredible."He groaned into my ear.

"Tell me more."I purred.

"I want you so bad all the time. You are so hot I can't wait to mark you, hold you down and breed you."He growled which made my body go white hot, tingles in my fingertips and toes as I came hard. I saw stars on our ceiling.

"Lou, you OK?"He asked, his thrusts slowing as I didn't respond.

"Styles, if you slow down I will kill you."I hissed and he regained his original pace."Yes."I felt his knot expanding and his thrusts became sloppy, less controlled.

"I want to mark you and breed you."He panted. His hot breath on my neck racking shivers down my spine.

"Knot me alpha!"I cried and he groaned shoving his expanding knot into me. I came with him and we both moaned. I barely even registered the painful pleasure of him marking me as his. I sighed in relief at the knot and the mark. He pulled me carefully down with him for a well deserved post-coital cuddle. I made sure to not place any of my limbs in the cum puddle I had created on the sheets.

"I love you."Harry whispered.

"I love you too."

 

We were official after that heat. The mark on my neck was prominently displayed on Harry's request. He liked people knowing I was taken and had someone to look after me. He loved me and I loved him. The family business made up of illegal activity didn't phase me anymore. This is what I'd chosen. I wanted to do this. I had some news for Harry too, after our first heat together.

 

I was lying on our bed while Harry worked at the desk. He looked stressed and I decided now would be a good time to tell him.

"Harry, you know those kids you wanted?"I said and he nodded looking up from his paperwork. For every illegal thing we did we had to have some sort of legal venture to cover it up. You can't just make money and not have a source for it all to come through.

"I've always wanted kids."He commented.

"Well, you're getting your wish."I said holding up an ultrasound photo. He stopped what he was doing, got up and took the photo from me.

"Is this ours?"He asked and I nodded.

"Straight from my womb to you."I've only seen Harry really cry a couple times and this was one of those times.

"Harry, don't cry."I pulled him down to me and cuddled his face into my neck.

"I'm just so happy."He explained rubbing his massive palm over my stomach."We're having a baby." 

"We're having a baby."I couldn't have been happier.


	2. I Might Not Have Too Much Experience But, I Know When Love is Real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Matilda**   
> _mighty in battle_

I waddled into the room where Harry was doing business. I knew I shouldn't go in there, but I couldn't help it. I had to show him the latest ultrasound picture.

"If he flips on us, kill him."I heard Harry say right before knocking on the door."Hey Lou, what's up?"He asked and the two burly looking guys in the room turned to almost sneer at me.

"I got a new ultrasound picture."I said quietly. His eyes lit up and he walked over to place a supportive hand on the small of my back and take the picture from me. He cooed over the human looking figure on the black and white photo. I leaned on him slightly to relieve the pressure from my aching feet and back. He looked down at me.

"Are you alright love?"He asked and I nodded.

"I'm just sore."I brushed it off, but he still insisted on sitting me down in one of the chairs in his office. He placed the ultrasound picture in the frame on the corner of his desk beside the one containing a picture of us and another one with his parents and sister in it. The guys, who were standing in the room before, were still glaring at me.

"You haven't met Louis, my mate."Harry said waiting for their reaction. Their gazes softened slightly and they backed off of me. Harry seemed satisfied with that.

"So, take care of business boys."They stomped out of the room as Harry kneeled down in front of my rather large stomach and pressed his hands against the sides."How are you princess?"He asked and I felt her kick in response.

"I think that means she's great."I told him and he nodded.

"When are you going to paint her room?"I asked and he bit his lip.

"I don't know, I have to finish some things first." 

"You should hurry those things up."I commented."I'm due to push out a baby in a month."He sighed resting his forehead on my stomach. I massaged my one hand through his hair and let him just have his quiet time.

"I can do it on Sunday, after mass."You know the mafia, we're all devout churchgoers, ironically. I nodded and slowly stood up.

"I'll leave you to your work."I gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

"See you later babe."Harry said, giving my stomach a loving rub before letting me go.

 

I went home and I cleaned. I cleaned the fridge and the counters. I scrubbed the floors and was catching a nap in our bedroom when Harry walked in.

"Lou, are you asleep?"He asked and I groaned.

"Not really."I replied and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"I shook my head.

"Should get up."Harry pushed me back into bed."You should rest."He climbed in beside me.

"We both should."His arm came up around my hips and his head nestled itself into the curve of my waist. I settled back into the bed and fell asleep.

 

When I woke up again I was hot and uncomfortable. Harry was still clinging to me, but I really just wanted to not be touched. I threw his arm off of me and scooted away from him. I didn't think much of it. I mean, usually when we slept that's what happened. We started off cuddled together and ended up not even touching one another. Harry whined and felt around the bed for me. He huffed in disappointment when he didn't find me, but I was halfway to sleep and I didn't care. As per usual, I woke up again from this afternoon nap to find Harry sprawled across the bed taking up all the space I wasn't. I looked lovingly down at my alpha who was snoring slightly and had his face smashed into a pillow.

"Harry, get up."I said shaking him gently and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Lou, what time is it?" 

"It's 3:00." 

"Damn, I have a meeting in half an hour." 

"I know."He looked at me and smiled.

"I knew you were the right one when I saw you in that bar."He rubbed his face as he hauled out of bed.

"I need your advice about something."This was nothing new. I always seemed to know the best route to take and I wasn't even supposed to be the head of this operation.

"This guy isn't paying us back and I mean he isn't paying us back. There has to be ramifications for that. I just don't know what they should be." 

"How much?" 

"£50,000 plus interest." 

"Cut off his finger."I said and he nodded.

"Or break it maybe." 

"No, cut it off."He looked at me funny.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" 

"Isn't 50,000 a lot of money?"He shrugged.

"I'll tell them to do that then."

 

As much as Harry was the boss, I was his confidant. That saying about the alpha being the head of the house is totally true, but the omega is the neck. The neck can turn the head anyway they want. He could never decide what was the appropriate amount of force, but I could. I knew he loved me for it and I knew that everyone around us knew it was a bad idea to fuck with me. I controlled the head. Harry was at his meeting, probably with that man, when I heard the screams. I ignored them and kept cutting the chicken. You become desensitized to it after awhile. The phone rang.

"Hello." 

"Hey babe, guess what?" 

"What?" 

"I need you to come see me." 

"OK."I washed my hands and waddled my way down to the office. I was greeted by the sight of a middle aged man tied to a chair with Harry standing in front of him, a large knife pressed against his pinky finger.

"Tell my mate here what you told me."Harry said jerking his head towards me. I lowered myself into the chair.

"My family doesn't have money. My wife is pregnant, please spare me."He begged and my cold glare told him everything I needed him to know."Please."I forced myself up out of the chair.

"Give me the knife."I said holding out my hand.

"I told you you didn't want to meet him."Harry chuckled handing me the large hunting knife. I took it and stabbed it directly into his hand. He screamed in pain.

"Mercy, you're pregnant too!" 

"My baby's Daddy didn't make a deal with the mafia, that was you."Harry leaned against the bookshelf and smiled at me.

"I love you."I pulled the knife out of his hand and handed it back to Harry. He strolled over and in one swift movement chopped off his pinky finger.

"Wrap him up."He ordered the men standing by who immediately began to wrap up his finger so he didn't bleed out. He began cleaning the blood of the blade.

"You pay me in two weeks or the next body part you lose is your whole hand, got it?"Harry said and he nodded rapidly."Good, it was nice doing business with you Mr. Sanders."He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I helped his scrub the blood off his clothes and hands.

"Did I say I love you yet?" 

"Yes, I love you too."

 

It was Sunday and we all sat in church like always. Saying what we were supposed to say when we were supposed to say it. The family heads, which were Harry and his father, always dressed in all black, everyone wore mostly black. Those of us who weren't the heads wore white shirts with our black attire. I couldn't tell you why because it's not a rule of the mob. It's just how we worked. I rubbed my fingers in circles on my stomach as we sat there. The baby had moved since I woke up this morning. Harry had my one hand captured in his between us.

"You OK?"He whispered pressing his lips into my hair. I nodded and he kissed my temple before turning his head back to the front. The service went on and I could feel someone looking at me. I didn't know who it was, but someone was looking. That was never really good with who I was. I brushed it off of course. It was nothing new with the amount of people we had owing us and hating us. I knew my alpha would always protect me. He'd proven that several times. The silver cross hanging from Harry's neck jingled as we got up to exit the church. I was stopped by a woman, mid 30s, with a pregnant stomach and greying brown hair who grabbed my arm.

"We don't have it, please."She whispered. I jerked my arm out of her grasp.

"That's not my problem and I don't know what you're talking about."I hissed digging my nails into Harry's hand. He turned away from his father to see the woman. His eyes hardened and he stepped slightly in front of me.

"Do I know you?"He asked and she shook her head.

"I'm Mrs. Sanders." 

"Oh, your husband is a good man, tell him we say hello."She gulped and skittered away. He looked down at me."Did she do anything to you?" 

"Nothing to concern yourself with, but store this encounter away for when he doesn't cough up the money in two weeks."I said and Harry nodded.

"Of course."We walked out of the church and to the cars that had brought us here. Harry helped me up into the car as I was having issues. I took a deep breath in and coughed. Harry climbed in the other side as I was deep breathing and liked concerned.

"You OK?"He asked and I nodded.

"I'm almost full term Harry, this child is pressed against my lungs. It's not exactly comfortable, but only three more weeks and then she'll be here."I cooed down at my stomach. I rubbed my hand over the side and she kicked.

"Harry."I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my stomach. She kicked again.

"You're awake now my little princess."His talking to the baby voice was so cute. I loved him more because of it.

"She slept all through church."I commented feeling the rapid fire kicks against my bladder."And now she's awake and telling me I have to pee." 

"Now or at home?" 

"At home."He drove carefully, but quickly because I didn't have much space for excess fluid in my body at this point.

"The doctor's said she's big for a first baby, nearly 8 pounds."I told him. He chuckled.

"I was a big baby too you know." 

"I know, I was hoping we wouldn't make big children."He laughed again.

"I'm sorry babe."I coughed again.

"I accept your apology, I really have to pee."He pulled in our driveway, helped me out of the car and proceeded to stifle his laughs as I waddled as quickly as possible into the house.

 

The unfortunate thing about being omega and pregnant is that you get super horny all the time. It was unfortunate because you're so huge every position you try is uncomfortable. You want it so bad, but nothing works. Harry tried so hard to please me, but I usually just ended up crying, stupidly uncomfortable because of the pain and how turned on I was. It was one of those days. I had woken up hard and I knew it would be a bad day. I didn't tell Harry about it because I knew all he would do is try to make it better and he usually just made it worse. I took care of myself as best I could in the shower with a dildo stuck to the wall and a hard grip on the shower rail. Harry didn't have to know, but he somehow found out. Not somehow actually, I left the dildo in the shower.

 

"Louis, if you needed a dick in you, why didn't you just ask?"Harry said standing in our doorway with the purple dildo in his hand.

"Harry, you know why, sex is uncomfortable."He sighed.

"Why don't we do something else then?"I looked at him funny. He just gestured me over and kissed me hard. I gasped when his hands slipped down to grip my ass.

"Harry, don't do this to me."I whined as he sucked on my mating mark. I let out a long whine as I felt myself hardening again.

"Just trust me."He whispered backing me up against the bed. His relentless attack on the mark that declared us mates was making me soak through the back of my pants with slick. He pulled down my pants and boxers in one fell swoop. My shirt came off next. I laid on my back as he stripped down.

"You're so beautiful."He told me kissing my nose, then my mouth and my neck. He travelled down my body over my stomach and between my legs.

"Harry."I moaned as I felt his hot breathe on me. He kissed over my thighs and placed my leg over his shoulder. His tongue slid over my entrance and I almost screamed. He propped up my hips on a pillow and licked into me.

"Harry, oh my God."My fingers snaked into his hair and fisted it. I couldn't really see his head, but I could feel him and that's all that mattered to me. He groaned loudly as he teased me with the tip of his tongue. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was probably rutting against the bed or his hand because I could feel him moving.

"Harry!"I screamed as his tongue delved all the way in, as far as it could. I felt myself rock forward as much as I could. It wasn't long until I was seeing stars as I came for the second time that day. He licked me through it and continued until I let out the weak moan telling him to stop. He crawled over my body kissing me softly. I could feel him pressed against me.

"Finish yourself."I breathed out and he sat back wrapping his hand around himself and slowly stroking, teasing himself and me.

"Harry, I don't want to get hard again."I whined. He then finished himself quickly, stroking fast and hard and coming into my stomach with a moan of my name. He wiped us down and crawled in beside me.

"That better?"He asked and I nodded."Good."The baby kicked and Harry soothed her with a hand on my stomach. I buried my nose in his neck and he placed his in my hair. We fell asleep together, naked, with my one leg around his calves and his hand on my stomach.

 

Life continues on and Mr. Sanders finally paid us two weeks on the dot. So he got to keep his hand after all. I was nearing my due date and I was so uncomfortable. I could barely breathe and I spent most of my time on a bathroom break.

"Maybe we should get them to break your water."Harry suggested as I sat in his office.

"No, I want her to stay in as long as possible. She'll be healthier the longer she cooks."I gasped and he shook his head.

"She won't be better off if you're worse off."I grimaced at the slight pain I was having. I didn't notice then that the pain wasn't just in my chest. I would soon enough.

"I have someone coming in, could you move out or do you just want to stay?" 

"I'd rather stay."I said breathing deeply as he brought in someone who wanted a loan. The meeting went quick enough.

 

"Do you understand that this loan means you'll be under my thumb and that not paying us back would mean consequences?"Harry asked and the man nodded."Give him the money."He gestured to the men in the corner. I hissed in pain.

"Harry."I knew these weren't Braxton-Hicks contractions, practice ones, these were the real deal.

"One minute Lou."He looked at the man as they handed him what he needed."The loan is to be repaid in three months or those consequences will become very real."The blonde man nodded rapidly and ran out of the office.

"What is it babe?"Harry turned to see me leaning forward gripping my stomach in pain."Babe, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"I looked at him, glared at him really.

"I'm going with yes then." 

"Contractions."I managed to get out. He helped me out of the chair and into the car. By the time we got to the hospital I was screaming.

 

"Help!"Harry called once we got to the hospital."My mate's in labour and I'm hopelessly useless!"I laughed at that and Harry smiled down at me as nurse eased me into a wheelchair."I still got it." 

"You never lost it."I told him as another contraction hit. I took a deep breath in and grabbed his hand. My nails embedded themselves in his skin.

"Ow, it's OK baby."He assured me as the told me to get into the hospital gown and up onto the bed. I had to stop twice to just stand there and grip Harry's arms. I eventually got the gown on and managed to lay on my back on the bed.

"I love you."Harry whispered kissing the back of my hand.

 

As it turns out, I dilate rather quickly. I laboured for barely six hours before our baby girl was brought into the world. It had been brutal and the final push was more painful than all the others.

"It's just one more."Harry told me and I nodded. I took a deep breath and pushed. I felt her slip out if me and all the pain cease.

"Oh thank god."I said as she was placed on my chest. I remember seeing her and watching Harry cry as he cut the cord.

"He's hemorrhaging!"The doctor called as nurses pushed Harry out of the way.

"Don't leave me Lou! I need you!"Harry called trying to push past the nurses holding him back. I tried to tell him I wasn't leaving, but I was weak and tired. I just wanted to sleep, but I fought to stay awake. Eventually, I lost. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell into a world of darkness.

 

I struggled to open my eyes, but I could hear before I could see.

"Please Lou, please. You can't leave us. She needs you to be there for her. I need you, please. I need you too much to do this on my own."His voice was broken and I felt his hand squeezing mine. I felt his lips press against my temple and wet tears hit my cheek. You know how I said I didn't see Harry cry often. He cried when I told him I was pregnant, when he saw our daughter for the first time and now. I only ever saw him cry a few times after that. I peeled open my eyes. I saw my mate with his head down on the blanket and his hand tightly gripping mine.

"Harry."I croaked out and he looked up slowly.

"Louis!"He exclaimed kissing my face all over."I love you." 

"I love you too, our baby."He walked over to the bassinet and pulled our daughter out of it.

"Hey Matilda Lynn."He cooed."Meet Daddy."I held our baby for the first time and she was so beautiful. All swaddled up in a blanket, blue eyes and tufts of dark hair peaking out from under the hat covering her head. She looked at me and the love that jumped to my heart was overwhelming. This tiny little being had barely been alive a couple hours and I already loved her much more than was rationally possible.

"She's beautiful."I whispered as Harry hummed his approval.

"She is, and so are you."It was just Harry, Matilda and me in that hospital room. Our little family was whole and perfect just the way I had always hoped it would be.

 

We brought her home to our chaotic life and the first thing that greeted us was not a party or a quiet house. Both of those would've been acceptable. We came back to an overdue loan and I had to sharpen knives after almost bleeding out with a baby attached to my chest.

"I'm so sorry about this."Harry said and I handed him his knife without saying a word. I followed him and stood behind his chair.

"You picked the wrong day to not pay us back."I chastised him as I placed Matilda over my shoulder to burp her. He gulped and opened his mouth, but Harry pressed the smooth side of the blade of the knife against his lips.

"Shh, don't speak."He urged him."My mate just had a baby and he's in no mood to listen to you blather. Frankly, I'm in no mood to listen to you either so I'm giving you an ultimatum. Do you understand?"The man nodded his dark eyes wide and frightened.

"Good, now, I'm feeling generous after watching my daughter come into the world. I'm going to give you an extra three weeks.”The man's breath came out in one long whoosh and he seemed to deflate like the worry was lifted off his shoulders. Matilda let out her burp and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"However, if you don't bring us the money we'll cut you open and sell your internal organs to get it back."Harry explained dragging the dull side of the knife up his stomach to his chest."Do you understand?"The man nodded pulling his face away from the knife.

"Good."I muttered. I bounced Matilda gently as she laid on my shoulder. When I pulled her away from my shoulder, I held her with my one hand holding up her butt and the other under her head.

"Hello baby girl."I cooed as her eyes peeled open. Harry waved towards the other men in the room to escort the indebted man away.

"How is she?" 

"She's doing absolutely fantastic."I held her out to Harry who gladly took our daughter into his big hands. He could almost hold her with one hand, she was tiny.

"You are so beautiful."He told her."Never let anyone tell you otherwise."I smiled, but rolled my eyes because her infant brain is going to remember nothing of this. It was cute anyway.

 

The first few weeks were hell on wheels. My Mum came down to help me and Harry did as much as he could, but when it came down to it, I was the one that absolutely had to get up. I was the one producing the food she was eating. My little Matilda needed me and so I went, even if that meant four hours of choppy sleep. Harry was there for me when my Mum left. He helped take care of the baby. She had a playpen set up in his office, of course she didn't stay there during violent transactions, but she seemed to put people at ease. I guess knowing the mob boss you're asking for a loan from is a father makes you less worried. Not that Harry had gone soft, the exact opposite, now that he had a baby to provide for he was harsher than ever. He knew how important the flow of money was now. Living the life we did was dangerous and I knew it, but I never thought it would come to what it did.

 

I woke up one morning and looked over to see Harry still sleeping, starfished across our bed. It was lucky for him I slept curled almost laying on him, curled up tightly. So he could take up all the bed he wanted, I didn't mind. I looked over at the baby monitor, which wasn't going off like it usually was by the point. Our three month old was an early riser and she was always hungry. She was still a month away from starting to wean off breast milk, but she was getting there. She was always reaching for our food. I walked down to the nursery to check on her and screamed. The crib was empty, Matilda was gone.


	3. I'm Trying to Find My Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agony**   
>  _"extreme physical or mental suffering."_

"Baby, what's wrong?"Harry asked running into the room. By that time I had collapsed.

"She's gone!"I sobbed as Harry pulled me to my feet and his head snapped towards the crib.

"She's gone."He whispered."Oh God, don't worry babe, we'll find her."He assured me, sounding on the brink of tears himself. I couldn't think. I couldn't walk. I couldn't do anything. Harry carried me back to bed and gave me sleeping pills. I slipped into unconsciousness. It was probably better that I did.

 

When I woke up it took me a few minutes to realize that she was still gone. I had hoped it was a twisted dream, but it wasn't. The house was in utter chaos when I walked out. Harry sat in his big yellow arm chair, in a black suit with his head in his hands. I walked towards him and kneeled on the ground in front of him. I pushed up until his hands left his face and I pressed our lips together. He kissed back and when I pulled back he looked ready to sob.

"I'm so sorry Lou."He whispered and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault."I said and he gestured me up onto his lap. I crawled into his lap and we sat like that for a long time. Me curled up in his lap as we grieved together. We had to find our baby.

 

"Check the cameras, check the guards, check everything. That bastard is going to regret the day he touched my daughter."Harry ordered as I sat behind him distraught. All I wanted was my baby back in my arms. She wasn't weaned yet, she had to be hungry. What if they weren't feeding her?

"Go now, we need to get Matilda back."Harry ordered again. I sniffled and tried not to cry again. I was getting a headache from all the sobbing.

"Louis, come here."Harry said bringing me into his arms. He closed his eyes and buried his face in my hair.

"We'll find Matilda."He promised me again. I knew he really couldn't promise me that it was going to be OK. I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. The phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello, who are you?"Harry asked."Matilda?"I could hear babbling on the other end and I practically ripped the phone away from Harry.

"Baby, Matty, give her back, please."I begged and the voice on the other end said.

"If I can't be happy, why should you?" 

"Please don't hurt her."I asked, my voice shaking."She's just a baby."The babbling got louder as she heard me talking. Her babbling was more like indistinct whines or long noises, but I would know them anywhere. Harry jabbed the speakerphone button.

"Do you want money, or what? I'll give you what you want."Harry told him and the voice was silent.

"I want you to find me."Then the line went dead.

 

They went over the security tapes again and again. All they saw was a hooded figure running away with a bundle. I knew the bundle was my daughter. I collapsed in on myself again at that. Harry had to dose me with sleeping pills again because I was in hysterics. I screamed and cried and welcomed the black abyss that sleep offered me. When I woke up again I had stabbing pain in my chest. My nipples were swollen and sore, I knew it was because my body was still producing the milk for my baby. The baby I didn't have.

"Harry!"I called clutching my chest. He came running.

"What? What is it love?" 

"My chest, it hurts."He looked down and it clicked in his head.

"I'll get the pump."When Matilda didn't eat all she was supposed to, we pumped and bottled the rest. I was pumping it all now. Harry helped me set up the machine and it pumped all the milk I produced into it and Harry bottled it. My chest still hurt of course, so Harry got me into the shower.

 

"Come on love, stand up."Harry begged kneeling in front of me in our spacious shower. I sat on the floor under the shower head staring forward numbly.

"What's the point, she's gone."I whispered and Harry sighed. He pulled me towards him and sat with me on the floor of our shower. He placed my legs over his hips and crushed me to his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder and we just sat. I cried quietly as the warm spray of water from the shower head dampened both our hair. The steam mingled with the unsaid words of understanding that floated in the air. Maybe it was the way his fingers dug into my skin or the pressing of his nose into my neck, but I could physically feel how hurt he was.

"Hey, Harry, you don't have to be all strong all the time. I'm your mate, not your employee."I reminded him and his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me flush to him and he sobbed. He almost wailed in agony into my neck. I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck and scratched against his scalp.

"Let it out."I whispered as his shoulders shook. Sometimes, being a strong alpha meant you had to be weak. I have no idea how long we sat in that shower, crying together, but by the time we got out my fingers looked like dried prunes. Harry kissed my forehead as we dried off and held me again.

"I love you, so much Lou." 

"I love you too Harry, more than you could possibly know."

 

We didn't find her that day and we didn't find her the next. Harry sat in front of those security tapes for two days watching them. Have you ever just known that something you want to happen isn't going to happen? I wanted Harry to stop staring at those fucking tapes and come to bed, but he wasn't going to. He had to feel like he was helping. I brought him coffee and food, although I really didn't eat much myself. I continued to pump both days she was gone. I was desperately afraid of drying out before she got home. It was the most torturous days of life. The man called again.

 

"Please."I whimpered into the phone when Harry picked up.

"Have you found me yet?" 

"No, just please give her back."Harry almost begged. It wasn't often you would see someone in his position of power dragging themselves to that level, but this was our daughter.

"Come find me."I muffled my sobs in Harry's neck.

"If we're supposed to find you, give us a clue." 

"Debt to pay."Then the line went dead.

 

"It doesn't make sense! We don't owe anyone!"I yelled and Harry nodded pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb.

"I know, Louis. You don't have to yell."He said, rather calmly considering.

"Maybe I do have to yell, if that's what will get things happening around here!"I screamed out the door and Harry slammed his hands against the desk.

"Do you think I'm not trying Louis?"The anger in his voice seeped into every pore of everything in the house. I had been mated to him for not even a year, but I was not one to back down, Alpha or not.

"It doesn't seem like you are!"I screamed back at him.

"It's not my fault!" 

"You said we shouldn't put a camera in her room and now she's gone!"As soon as I said it I knew I had made a mistake."Harry, I didn't mean-" 

"Louis, get out."He didn't even look up at me.

"Harry." 

"Get out!"I jumped back from his alpha command. His eyes met mine and they were so angry. I could see his fingertips digging into his desk and I ran out of the office. I found peace in our bedroom, after I'd thrown all of Harry's pillows into the hall. I went out to find all the spare keys to the lock on our door and I took them with me. I locked our bedroom door, sat in the middle of our bed and cried.

 

I had fallen asleep at some point and was awoken by loud banging on the door.

"Louis, open the damn door, why are my pillows out here?"Harry asked. I clutched my pillow tightly to my chest and stared at the white painted door. The golden doorknob twisted.

"Louis."I wasn't sure I wanted to let him in. I had never seen him that angry before. I mean, sure he'd been angry at me. I locked him out of the house during a fight about Matilda's name. I wanted to name her Matilda and he wanted to name her Darlene. There was no way in hell he was getting his way with that. When I finally let him back in he pouted around the house for two hours before caving to my will. He'd been angry at me before for stupid things, like not picking up the sugar. That's not even really anger, that's just annoyance. This was anger, real life anger, and it had been directed at me. To be honest, his anger terrified me. I had heard so many stories, in both mainstream media and the mob grapevine, about omegas being beaten by their alphas in fits of rage. I didn't want to be one of them. I loved Harry, I loved him so much, but I wouldn't be a victim.

"Louis, are you kicking me out of our bed?"He finally asked. When I didn't answer I heard him sigh and rustling ensued.

"I'll be in my office if you need me."He sounded tired, stressed and sad. I clutched my pillow tighter and muffled the tears in the soft white fabric. I cried for a good 5 minutes before realizing the pillow I was crying into smelled like my mate. I cried even harder after that.

 

I knew I had to come out the next day. I knew that I needed to eat. I slowly unlocked the door and creeped down the hall. I peeked into Harry's office and found him with his head on the desk facing his pictures. I was about to just creep past when I heard him crying, not exactly crying, there were no real tears. He was quietly sniffling and running his thumb over the picture he held in his hand. I knew what one it was. I had protested against him taking it. My hair was sweaty and I looked like shit after just giving birth, but he told me I looked perfect. He told me I was beautiful. That made me smile and he took the picture directly after that. There I was, in a hospital bed with an ill fitting gown on, with several tubes in my arms, holding our Matilda. I was pale and sweaty and so fucking tired, but he thought I was handsome anyway. I loved him. I walked into his office and ran my hand over his hair.

"Louis."He looked up."Louis!"He jumped out of the chair and around the desk. His arms picked me up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry."I said."It's not your fault." 

"I'm sorry for yelling."Harry told me placing a kiss on my nose."We have a lead, on the kidnapper." 

"We do?" 

"The debt thing set off something in my mind. Remember that guy, about four months before Matilda was born that couldn't pay me back, so we took most of his possessions to sell them. Well, he still has a debt to pay. The possessions didn't cover it all."Harry explained excitedly.

"That's great, but love, why were you almost crying if you knew you had a lead?"I asked smoothing my thumbs over his cheeks.

"I thought you hated me and blamed me for losing her. You hear all these stories about people who split up after something like this happens. I didn't want that to be us."He said looking at the floor."Baby, I love you." 

"I love you too."I replied kissing him gently."Now, let's get your angry mob boss face on and let's get our baby."

 

I took the ride in the car with them. We got up to his house, knocked on the door and when it slid open Harry went full steam ahead. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the wall.

"Where is she?"He growled while I frantically looked around for evidence that my baby was there.

"Matilda!"I cried and Harry's grip on his shirt got tighter.

"I don't know what you're talking about."He squeaked.

"Are you sure, are you positive?"Harry growled as one of the other men trained a gun on him.

"I made the phone calls, but she's not here."He finally admitted.

"Who made you do it?"I asked.

"Answer my mate and we'll leave you alone, I'll even forgive your debt. If it's true, but if it's not I'll triple it, understood?"He nodded quickly as Harry placed him back on the floor.

"His name was Reid, the last name began with an S."The realization hit me like a brick.

"Sanders."I whispered."It was Sanders."

 

We went straight home for find that his file was missing. The address was gone. Harry paced his office.

"She's been gone for four days."He said. I nodded rubbed at my sore chest. I really needed my baby back.

"What if they haven't fed her Harry?"I asked and he turned to me.

"Don't say that, she'll be fine."He pulled me into a hug.

"Ow, Harry, my chest, let me go."He loosened his grip.

"Do you need the pump." 

"No, not yet."I grimaced and pulled away. I always waited until I was in agony to pump, because I wanted Matilda to be able to just latch on if she was hungry when we found her and she couldn't do that if I'd just pumped myself dry. I held on to hope, but hope was beginning to slip away.

 

It took us a day to find the address again and 20 minutes to get there. Harry didn't even bother to knock, he just forced his way in. Both Mr. and Mrs. Sanders were sat on the floor, with my baby between them. She cried out as soon as she saw me.

"Matilda!"I screamed scooping her up and cuddling her close."My baby."I kissed her face and her stomach, even her toes and fingers.

"Daddy missed you."She laid herself down and began to gnaw at my shirt.

"Baby, you're so hungry aren't you."I cooed pulling up my shirt and letting her latch on to me. I stroked over her face with my free hand and let the tears roll, I had my baby. Meanwhile, Harry had Mr. Sanders at gunpoint.

"What are you doing with my baby, give her back."Mrs. Sanders cried, but Harry was quick to get a gun pointed at her as well.

"I'm sorry, my wife lost our baby. I was just trying to make her happy. I didn't think you'd find us. I just wanted to make it seem like a legit kidnapping."Mr. Sanders blubbered out through the tears.

"By making my mate miserable? Sorry mate, no sympathy from me. How stupid are you. You would've been better off to make no contact? Doesn't matter now does it?"Harry said coldly.

"Please, don't kill us."I pulled my shirt down over Matilda's head as Harry pressed down on the trigger.

"Should've thought of that before you touched my baby girl. Boys, take care of them."He never actually killed anyone. Harry placed his arms around my shoulders and led me out. He peeked down my shirt, chuckling at our daughter happily eating away.

"She's your daughter."I told him and he nodded kissing my forehead.

"She's our daughter and she's back."I had my baby and my mate. That's all that mattered. I saw the muzzle flashes, but I pretended I didn't, as we drove away.

 

I put her to bed because it was late, 7:00 and she was tired. I watched her sleep for the longest time before Harry dragged me to bed.

"You need to sleep."He said.

"I'm afraid that if we sleep she won't be here when we wake up."I whispered and his grip tightened on my waist.

"She'll be here when we wake up."I followed him to bed where we tried to fall asleep in a tangle of limbs, but his hard dick pressed against my ass made it difficult.

"Harry." 

"Just ignore it."He told me, but it wasn't easy to ignore your alpha's cock pressed against you.

"Harry." 

"Just ignore it."I sighed and flipped him over.

"I can't ignore it."I kissed him and shuddered as his mouth ghosted over our mating mark.

"You sure you want to do this?"I nodded connecting our lips again in a fevered rush. We hadn't touched each other since Matilda was born. Time gets away from you with a new baby. I was as eager for this as he was. We weren't wearing much, only boxers, as we were going to bed. Those were soon gone. I sat on his lap and he actually looked at me for the first time since Matilda was born. I felt his fingers trace over my stretch marks and I slapped his hands away.

"They're beautiful, just like you."He assured me connecting our lips again. I felt him travel down my neck and his lips connected with my mating mark. I gasped my hands flying to his hair. You see a mating mark acts almost like a g-spot when an omega's alpha touches it. So basically, whenever Harry sucks hickeys into our mating mark when I'm even slightly aroused, I almost cum on the spot.

"Oh God, Harry, not now."I whined moving my hips against his.

"I think now is the perfect time."He whispered licking over the fresh, red marks he'd left there. I pushed myself up onto my knees as he licked at my mark, holding his head there, but also trying to push him away. I rutted my hips against him letting out breathy whines. I pushed against him one final time before throwing my head back and spurting into his stomach. I felt the head of his cock press against my entrance. I laughed cradling his head in my hands. I captured his lips with mine and kissed him while I slowly sank down on him. When my ass was pressed flush against his hips. He groaned into my mouth. I began to lift up and down and he whispered how much he loved me in my ear.

"Harry."I moaned bouncing faster and his grip on my hips tightened.

"Louis, knot."He groaned and I continued my pace until he made me stop, by slamming my hips down on him. I moaned cumming again with him. He nuzzled my jaw with his nose and I giggled.

"That felt good." 

"I should hope so."Harry whispered.

"No, I mean, it feels good to be close like this again."I corrected myself and he smiled up at me.

"I like being this close to you too."I let him lazily kiss up my neck, dragging his soft lips up the column of my throat and over my Adam's apple.

"How many more kids do you think we'll have?"Harry asked.

"As many as God blesses us with."I replied. He smiled.

"I'm going to go with at least four then." 

"I can work with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an epilogue it's just not ready to be published  
> [ **MAYBE BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE ENTIRE THING OFF MY PHONE AND HAD TO WRITE IT OVER AGAIN OR THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED IDK** ]


	4. Baby, This isn't the End, It's Only the Beginning~EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Family**   
>  _"unconditional love."_

"How many times to I have to tell you your father's office is off limits? How many times do I have to say no before it'll sink in?"I asked, hands on my hips, my twin sons, Ethan and Robert. They smiled sheepishly at me, wide and Cheshire cat like.

"None, we just like the knives."Ethan explained while his brother nodded rapidly beside him. Two 10 year old boys were more than I bargained for when they told me I was having twins. I sighed and thought about how I was going to punish these two.

"Dad, Ida spilled nail polish on the floor!"Matilda called from the bathroom.

"Did not! Well, I did, but it was an accident!"Ida protested. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and my index finger.

"Next time you do it I'm taking away your gaming privileges."I told them and they ran off. I calmly walked down the hall to find a cracked, half spilled bottle of sparkly pink nail polish on the white tiles of my freshly scrubbed bathroom floor."Look, she spilled it everywhere."Matilda said crossing her arms and I looked at her.

"You're 13 years old and you need my help to clean up nail polish?" 

"Why should I clean it? Ida did it."I looked at my cowering 8 year old. She was obviously scared that I'd punish her.

"Why don't you help Matilda clean it up?"She smiled nodding and running down the hall.

"I'll get the paper towels!"Matilda huffed and I cupped her chin in my hand.

"She just wants to be just like you, you know."I told her and she pushed me away.

"I know."I walked out just as Ida made her reappearance. I made my way to the kitchen and found that my boys were up to mischief as usual.

"Forks are for eating with, not stabbing each other with."I reprimanded them as I took the forks away from them.

"Go outside and play, go!"I shooed them out the door and started on the chicken. I had just gotten everything into the oven when I heard the sobs. I gripped the counter and closed my eyes.

"Dear Jesus, I'm begging you here. Please, not another broken bone. The emergency room already thinks I hit my kids."I turned as I heard the sobs reach their loudest when Robert burst through the door. I knelt down and opened my arms which he willingly ran into.

"Oh no, my Robbie's hurt."I cooed rubbing his back and letting his little face snuggle itself into my neck. He sobbed into my shoulder for a minute before telling me what happened.

"I was swinging and the swing broke. I hurt my arm."He held up his arm and I surveyed the long scrape from his elbow to his wrist.

"Are we going to have to cut it off?"I asked and he giggled.

"No! Just kisses!"I nodded rinsing his arm with warm water and giving him an ice pack.

"How many kisses?"I asked. He held up three fingers so I gave him three. One on his elbow, one in the middle of his arm and one on his wrist.

"Better?"He nodded."Good, now let's go watch Tarzan." 

"Can Ethan come too?" 

"Of course lovie."I called Ethan in and put Tarzan in the DVD player. I went back to cooking. At 3:40 I called Harry, because I'd promised to, even though I just wanted to sit and not talk to anyone. He'd stopped working in the house after Matilda was born. The things he did, and sometimes we did together, were not suitable for our kids to see.

 

"Hello." 

"Four was a mistake."I groaned as I stretched my back and rubbed over my stomach. Harry chuckled.

"You know Lou, you say that all the time, but I know you wouldn't take a single one of them back." 

"I know. They're just a hand full and they made me fat." 

"Louis, you are not fat and you never were. You had to grow big to grow them."I scoffed."They're a handful though. How was your day then?" 

"Your son fell off a swing." 

"Did he break anything. The emergency room must seriously think we're abusing them." 

"No, it was just a scrape."I replied laughing.

"I wish we'd known they'd be this much trouble before they were born." 

"We did know, they kicked all hours of the bloody night and kept me up. I hardly ever slept through the night with them. If that's not a sign, I don't know what is."I scoffed and he laughed on the other end.

"I'm sorry babe, the pregnancies blend together." 

"I was only pregnant three times!" 

"Three is a lot, I was pretty focused on getting you whatever you needed not which one of our kids you had inside you!"I giggled like a newly mated omega at that. He made me feel just as young as I was when I met him.

"That was a rather girly giggle there Lou, you sure you're 37?" 

"I am 36 still, excuse me. Don't bring up how old I'm getting Harry, it's rude." 

"You're not old, I'm 34."I sighed and heard him breathing on the other end. I saw Matilda walk past.

"Did you clean it all up?"I asked.

"Yeah."She replied.

"If I go in there will you be lying?"She stomped back down the hall 

"What was that about?"Harry asked.

"Ida spilled nail polish on the bathroom floor. So we're going to have sparkly floor tiles for a little while I think."He chuckled.

"So, how are the report cards, anything worrying?" 

"Yes." 

"OK, so which one, yes for Matilda, no for the boys and maybe for Ida." 

"Yes." 

"Oh so what seems to be the problem?" 

"Focus."He hummed on the other end.

"That’s strange." 

"That's what I thought too." 

"I'll let you go Lou, we'll talk about this later." 

"Good bye, I love you." 

"I love you too baby."He hung up and I went back to cooking. I ended up staring at my kids, all sitting on our red sofa. Their heads barely peaking over the edge. Matilda looked the most like me. She had my sharp cheekbones and big blue eyes. Her hair was light brown and wavy, although she liked to straighten it with the straightener that my Mum got her for her 12th birthday. She had an attitude and whenever I would complain about it Harry would just raise his eyebrows and say.

"I wonder where she got that from."It would usually end up with me smacking him. The twins were like carbon copies of Harry. They had dark brown curls that framed their chubby faces. They had their Dad's green eyes and even his dimples. It was like looking at two little versions of my mate. They even tripped over their own feet like he did. The only thing on them that took after me was their skin. They tanned rather easily. Put them outside for one day and I suddenly have two sun kissed babies. Ida, little Ida, was almost white blonde with wide brown eyes, my cheekbones and Harry's pale skin. She burned more than she tanned. I had to cover her in sunscreen to even go outside for errands some days. I have absolutely no idea how she came out blonde. I think Harry thought I was cheating on him for awhile because she looked nothing like either of us. She kind of does look like my sisters though and I definitely wasn't cheating. Harry was right. I wouldn't give any of them back.

 

Harry came home at 5:30 and I had dinner on the table at 5:45.

"This is a record for you babe."Harry said wrapping his one arm around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Hello to you too."I replied giving him a quick kiss.

"Which one scraped his arm?"Harry asked quietly.

"The younger one." 

"I don't know which one's younger." 

"You were there!"He looked at me and I sighed."Robert."He let me go.

"Robbie, let me see that arm."I laughed.

"Matilda! Come set the table!"She groaned getting up to do it.

"I'll help!"Ida volunteered jumping off the couch and running after her sister.

 

When we did sit down, we joined hand and Harry said grace. Mobsters are devout Catholics. He thanked God for all the good things in his life, including me and each of our children individually. He did that every night and I really do think he did it so he could say all the good things about the kids he could in front of them. We ate after he said amen.

"Smaller bites boys."I reminded them as they tried to cut their meat. It was a struggle to teach them things sometimes. Matilda rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly at me.

"Can I go to Sophie's tonight?"She asked and I nodded.

"When do you plan on coming home?" 

"11:00?" 

"No, 10:00."Harry said and she whined.

"Dad, no one else's parents make them come home that early. Daddy." 

"Don't look at me. I'm with you Dad on this."I said and she huffed. She mumbled something and Harry looked up.

"What was that Matilda Lynn?"He asked. The twins stopped eating to watch this.

"Nothing." 

"Matilda."I knew something bad was going to happen. My Mum senses were tingling.

"Harry." 

"Louis."He replied.

"It was nothing."Harry looked back down at his plate."Only that I wish I had a Mum and a Dad instead of a Dad and a Dad."I took a sharp breath in and Harry stopped cutting Ethan's meat for him to look back at his daughter.

"You're not going anywhere tonight now." 

"I don't even care anymore. I hate being a freak! Everyone else has a Mum and a Dad and I get a Dad and another Dad. One of my Dads might as well be a Mum because he gave birth to me. Do you know how weird that is? Do you know how hard it is to explain to my friends that I'm biologically your child, both of you. I didn't ask for a freak male omega to be my Da-" 

"Thats enough Matilda! Go to your room!"Harry bellowed and she stomped down the hall. I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"You OK Louis?"Harry asked and I nodded. I was OK. I was fine, until after the dishes were done and the kitchen was clean.

 

"Oh Louis."Harry said when he walked in on me muffling my sobs into a pillow. He pulled me up into his lap and let me cry.

"I thought that all this freak bullshit would be behind me once I left high school. Never once did I think that I was going to hear it from my own daughter."I sobbed. He rubbed my back and kissed my temple.

"She didn't mean it Louis, she's a teenager. They say things that they don't mean all the time." 

"Does she even know what I went through to have her? The morning sickness was the worst with her. Look at these."I lifted up my shirt to display the stretch marks she'd given me."No amount of body lotion could stop her from leaving her mark."Harry let me rant.

"God, she hurt so much too. My arse was sore for months. She was almost four months old before we had sex again. And she le-"Harry cut me off by kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him.

"I think you're hot and you're not a freak. You're special. Male omegas aren't commonplace you know."Harry said kissing down my neck. I sighed and nodded.

"You'd better still think I was hot. It was your babies that stretched me out." 

"Our babies."He corrected me.

"They're mostly yours." 

"Maybe the twins might be." 

"The twins definitely are."He laughed and nosed at my jaw.

"About the twins."I said lifting up my shirt and pointing at my c-section scar."Does that look like it's getting bigger to you?"He inspected the scar he'd seen several times since it was actually inflicted.

"It doesn't look any different to me." 

"Good."I laid my head on his shoulder. We just sat there for a very long time.

 

Matilda came in at around 10:30.

"You should be in bed."Harry said and I shushed him with a hand on his arm.

"Yes Matilda." 

"I'm really sorry about what I said. I don't really want a Mum. I like having two Dads. Some people at school think it's cool. Some don't think it's cool at all. I get made fun of, a lot."I cooed and cuddled her close to me. She ended up in bed with us and I let her cry it out.

"You know, I used to be made fun of all the time, just like you. They called me freak and loser. They thought that I was just some omega they could toss aside when they were finished. Then I met your Dad." 

"He just kinda stumbled in."Harry commented.

"Hush dear, it's my version, not yours."Matilda giggled."The first thing he did was buy me a drink."I said rubbing her back as she cuddled her face into my chest."I looked like crap. I was wearing grey sweatpants and a ratty old band shirt." 

"He was gorgeous." 

"Harry, anyway, he still thought I was the one for him. The point is, that eventually you will find some people who like you for you. Two Dads and all." 

"Thanks Dad."She said smiling.

"No problem lovie, love you."She walked out of the room. 

"Love you too Dad."I looked over at my alpha, who was pretending to read.

"Just one question Louis. Are you ever going to stop wearing band shirts to bed? Particularly that one I gave you 14 years ago."I looked down at the slightly faded Pink Floyd shirt and smiled.

"When I stop loving you, I'll stop wearing the shirt."I rolled over and threw my leg around his hips cuddling my face into his neck.

"So, never then."He turned off the light and cuddled me close.

"Never."

 

Harry always told me that I glowed after I gave birth. I had thought he said it because he wanted me to feel better about myself, but I realized that he said because he meant it. He really loved me and I loved him. He may live a life of crime, but hey, everyone has their faults. I'm sure I've got a few. We were happy and I was free. That's all I ever wanted and I got it, plus more. The life in the mob isn't all that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you so much for reading this and sticking with me through my cliffhangers. I love to read your comments so do comment away._


End file.
